


The Reaction

by Merfilly



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, Introspection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Watson, dealing with 'after'.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	The Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Motive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317934) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Prompt: Missed Opportunities / Words Unsaid

Was the note sent by Moriarty or …

No. I must continue to believe it was Moriarty's doing that led me away that day. To think that _he_ would have discounted my abilities at his side, that he should let me be led astray so that he faced that awful moment alone is unconscionable. 

It is a quiet thing, my life now. No mysteries to pursue, no calls from a constable to come and look a case over. That much, at least, I find pleasing. 

It is this ache that persists, when I think of my dear friend, that I detest.


End file.
